


A Dramatic Recount of the Founding of Zillandia

by Bugsnake



Category: Kenshi (Video Game)
Genre: listen i'm in college and busy, literally copied and pasted from a google doc, new to posting shit i got NO idea how formatting works, pretty unreliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsnake/pseuds/Bugsnake
Summary: A transcript of a dramatic oral retelling of the founding of Zillandia, the newest city-state to the face of Kenshi.





	A Dramatic Recount of the Founding of Zillandia

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this up on paper back in early September when I was reading the old testament for seminar. It had a pretty big influence on this.
> 
> Its been sitting in my Goggle docs for a while now and I decided to finally edit it up and just post the damn thing.
> 
> Pardon the formatting, I haven't uploaded anything to Ao3 before and I'm a lil busy to puzzle over however the fuck html works atm. I realize it would be prudent to hold off until I have the time, energy, and attention to do so, but this would end up sitting in my drafts for god knows how much longer. There needs to be more fanworks for Kenshi out there damn it!

This work is a transcription of an oral performance written and recited by the poet Telesis. An informed reader should know that the author of this piece is an asylum seeker from the Holy Nation. Telesis was granted refuge in the city of Zillandia, and has taken it upon himself to compose works detailing the still-recent history of Zillandia and its heroes. The stylistic influences from Okranite literary traditions should be obvious to anyone familiar with the corpus Okranite religious texts. It should come as no surprise, then, that there isn’t any evidence to suggest that anything spoken by the people depicted in this work are accurate. Clearly, the author intends to glorify the city-state providing him with safe harbor. Nevertheless, the growing popularity of this work beyond the borders of Zillandia show us that there’s something in the text worthy of further analysis.

## A Dramatic Recount of the Founding of Zillandia

Come to me, my comrades, and hear of the founding of our great city! Zillandia! Youngest on the face of the earth, yet already its splendor outshines all others. This is the story of her birth.

Zill - our inimicable War-King - marched the warband to these northern shores. We scarcely numbered a few dozen then, warriors and laborers both. A microcosm of the greatness we were destined to be! 

Zill looked out from the gates of the last home of the Deadcats. He looked out from the gates and beheld the land before him. A land astride the northern waters free of Empire and Theocracy. Our War-King saw through the dark shadow cast by the Painted Tribes and behold! He saw a land of promise.

Zill called out to Scratch - our beloved General - who was the first to join our Lord in wandering the wastes. “Scratch, my brother,” he called “my brother, survey this land astride the northern waters and see if it is good for farming. Do not fear violence from man nor monster, for the warband shall protect you.”

Zill then led a march out onto a land that we would come to fill with goodly fields and bountiful stores so that Scratch, our General, may survey the land and see if it was good.

“Zill, my comrade,” said our dear general “my comrade, the soil is most excellent for nearly all manner of crop and water is plenty. It is only the cactus, the fruit of the desperate, that will not thrive here.”

Zill, who became our most respected War-King, was pleased. “Scratch, my brother,” he spoke “my brother, prospect this land astride the northern waters and see what the flesh and bones of the earth will provide.”

Zill then kept watch with the warband over a land that we would come to fill with goodly homes and strong walls. They kept watch so that Scratch, who is now our most beloved general, may prospect the land and see what they flesh and bones of the earth will provide. 

“Zill, my comrade,” said our dear general. “My comrade, the earth will yield strong stone for building. Iron and copper also sit buried in this land astride the northern waters, ready to be worked into the blades with which we will defend ourselves.”

Zill, who was then our most respected commander, was pleased. “Excellent!” he cried. He held out his arms as he looked out upon the Northern Seas. 

“This is to be our home, my comrades! This land is to be where we’ll settle. It is here that we will build up our strength to be greater than any enemy! It is here, in this land astride the northern waters!”

And so the great men and women of Zill’s Warband laid down their kits and began to take from the war beasts the material with which the first walls were built. And so they built the protective shell of infant Zillandia which we would soon come to shed and rebuilt, encapsulating more land with greater splendor. 

After the first walls were built they then took from the war beasts the materials with which the first wind generators were built. And so they built the first sprouts of what is now a forest of power that lights up our homes and illuminate our streets.

After the first turbines were built, they then took from the war beasts the seeds with which the first fields would be planted. And so they fenced in small plots of wheatstraw and greenfruit that we would come to expand into the fertile acres that feed our prosperous city. 

After the first fields were planted, they then took what was left from the war beasts and built mines and processors. And so they constructed with what was left the means for the city to grow itself into the grandeur we know today. 

After the construction of the mines and processors the groundwork was laid and a settlement began to take shape. The warband then started to lay measurements for barracks, storehouses, kitchens, and workshops. The warband agreed to name their new outpost Zill’s Land, in honor of the great hiver who leads us.


End file.
